jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (film)
is a 2007 animated film produced by animation Studio A.P.P.P., who previously handled animation of the earlier OVA series. It is an adaptation of the first arc of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga series, Phantom Blood. The film was produced to commemorate the 25th anniversary of creator Hirohiko Araki's career as a manga artist and was given a limited theatrical release in Japan starting on February 17, 2007. Since then, the movie has never been seen publically, and has not been released to home video. It is currently considered lost media. The theme song was "VOODOO KINGDOM", a single by the group . Cast Manga/Film Differences 君は知っているか？幻の映画『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ファントムブラッド』劇場版『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　ファントムブラッド』レビュージョジョの奇妙な冒険 ファントムブラッド(劇場版)【映画】ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　ファントムブラッド *Dio's inner monologues are not depicted. His motives for bullying Jonathan are never explained. *The boxing match, rugby game and Jonathan's first encounter with Erina are omitted. *Two extra scenes are added: one where Dio steps on Jonathan's necklace from Erina and another where Jonathan hurts himself on a needle Dio places in his bed. *The concept of the Ripple is not explained clearly. The Ripple's dexterity is also never demonstrated, it is treated as a "fighting energy" used to power up Jonathan's punches. *Robert E. O. Speedwagon is omitted. *Jonathan's fight with Jack the Ripper is omitted. *Dio uses his vampiric power to transform his hideout in Windknight's Lot into a giant castle. *Dio does not meet the protagonists in the graveyard; the Dark Knights, Bruford and Tarkus are already waiting for them and are taken out quickly by Jonathan's Ripple Overdrive. **The scene where Bruford gives his sword to Jonathan and names it LUCK & PLUCK is omitted. *Tonpetty appears by himself. The characters Poco, Dire and Straizo are not featured. *Tonpetty's flashback with Zeppeli takes place on a cliff as opposed to a tightrope over the Tibetan temple. Tonpetty reading Zeppeli's future also causes a shockwave that blows away the surrounding clouds. *The scene where Zeppeli, Jonathan and Dio clash under the moon takes place after Jonathan defeats the Dark Knights and in proximity of Dio's castle. Dialogue between Dio and Zeppeli, including the famous "bread" line, is omitted. *Dio counters Zeppeli's Ripple with his freezing technique and Jonathan intervenes in a scene similar to the manga. Zeppeli is killed in this encounter, however, in a manner not unlike Dire's death. The specifics behind the freezing technique and why it counters Ripple are not explained. *Zeppeli's hair does not turn white when he passes his life energy to Jonathan. *Jonathan does not light his gloves on fire to counter Dio's freezing technique. He instead overcomes it by "powering up" during their clash. *The ship Jonathan and Erina board sails through the Pacific Ocean instead of the Atlantic Ocean. This is an error as Erina is still rescued near the Canary Islands. *The baby Elizabeth is omitted from the movie. In the manga, Erina chooses to die with Jonathan but is persuaded after he asks her to save the baby. In the movie, she enters the coffin without Jonathan saying anything. Gallery Promo & Concept Art PBPromoArt.png|Main Promo Art 390987 295801733795622 674928119 n.jpg|Poster to the movie. 0b04a88f958603d5bf664b2403cd07be.jpg|Promotional 2D Stone Mask given out with movie tickets for the film. 58762216 624.jpg|Jonathan and Dio, from adolescence to adulthood. 307416_258347040874425_502629935_n.jpg|Promotional images from the movie. 51gApWr3PTL._SS500_.jpg|Cover of a Magazine, promoting the film. 294204_249658075076655_2057495224_n.jpg|The castle at Windknights Lot. 301527_253559378019858_1593165291_n.jpg|Designs of Dio, Dario Brando, Wang Chan, Jonathan, George Joestar, Erina, Tonpetty, Zeppeli and several Zombies. PBMovieConceptArtCast.jpg|Jonathan, George, Erina, and Erina at adulthood. PBMovieGuide.jpg|Jonathan, on the cover of the "Official Movie Guide". DioPBMovie.jpg|Vampire Dio's design. 001lcl.jpg|Page 1 of the "Official Phantom Blood Movie Guide". 003bce.jpg|Page two, featuring designs for Dio, Dario Brando, Wang Chan and several Zombies, as well as some production shots. 002hl.jpg|Page three, featuring designs for Jonathan, George Joestar, Erina, Zeppeli and Tonpetty, and a production shot of the Stone Mask. 005vnj.jpg 004fee.jpg 007bem.jpg 006xds.jpg 009nyk.jpg|Designs of Jonathan, George, Erina in adolescence and adulthood. 008gdz.jpg|Dio, Zeppeli, and Jonathan. 011ldj.jpg|Zeppeli, and Tonpetty. 010hot.jpg|Dio, Dario, Wang Chan, and designs for Dark Knights Bruford and Tarkus. 012spi.jpg|Interview with Comedy duo Speedwagon page 1. 013qsq.jpg|Interview with Comedy duo Speedwagon page 2. JonathanDesignMovie.png DioDesignMovie.png GeorgeDesignMovie.png George2DesignMovie.png ErinaDesignMovie.png Erina2DesignMovie.png Erina3DesignMovie.png WangDesignMovie.png Wang2DesignMovie.png Screenshots 308490_249657865076676_1318500075_n.jpg|Jonathan, Dio, and the Stone Mask. 304552_249658051743324_925501833_n.jpg|Monks of the Ripple. 319980_249658058409990_252694505_n.jpg|Tonpetty. 317536_249658021743327_573240029_n.jpg|Young Zeppeli. 296577_249657891743340_327338756_n.jpg|Young Jonathan. dio bby.PNG|Young Dio. 311136_249657918410004_2128337027_n.jpg|Young Erina. 313047_249657928410003_1948473077_n.jpg|Jonathan bursting into the Joestar estate, inflamed with rage towards Dio. 309170_249657941743335_1538135506_n.jpg|Jonathan and Dio about to fight. Incinerator.jpg|The Incinerator. 297265_249658138409982_102521903_n.jpg|Outside the temple of the Ripple Users. 310268_249657881743341_927870436_n.jpg|Inside the Joestar Estate. 296655_249658145076648_749102188_n.jpg|The area around the temple. 316870_250764444966018_93096581_n.jpg|Dio, grown up, in the second trailer. 309054_249657948410001_235005685_n.jpg|The street where the test subject of the Stone Mask took place. speedwagon movie.jpg|Speedwagon and Tattoo. 317762_249657975076665_517703947_n.jpg|Dio, after using the Stone Mask. 6np6.jpg|George Joestar, dead in his son's arms. 319612_249657968409999_1949447985_n.jpg|The Stone Mask 320344_249657985076664_1061222156_n.jpg|Dio, while fighting Jonathan on the rooftop of the Joestar estate. 312261_250764484966014_1712686190_n.jpg|Dio, seen again in the second trailer. 308433_249657961743333_10159045_n.jpg|Wang Chan. 299620_249657991743330_1997580617_n.jpg|Jonathan, after his fight with Dio at the Estate. 311658_249658031743326_1592424581_n.jpg|Will A. Zeppeli. 293924_250764504966012_568324553_n.jpg|Zeppeli in the second trailer. 293495_249658041743325_1696526512_n.jpg|Zeppeli, about to punch the frog. 303150_250764561632673_1928627929_n.jpg|Zeppeli, seen again in the trailer. 318650_249658011743328_1265914369_n.jpg|Zeppeli. Zeppeli vs Dio2.jpg|Zeppeli, attacking Dio. corega.jpg|Zeppeli, while Dio is countering his Ripple. Hamon.jpg|Dio is blocked by Jonathan. Zeppeli vs Dio.jpg|Jonathan, protecting his mentor from Dio's attack. 5ci4xt2.jpg|Ripples in Jonathan's recently healed arm, causing flowers to blossom on a tree. 300919_249658048409991_1746605640_n.jpg|Jonathan, at adulthood. 10dx8.jpg|Bruford's last words to Jonathan. 8sx0.jpg|Tarkus, about to attack Jonathan in the "Room of Dragon Decapitation". 305229_249658095076653_402923039_n.jpg|Dio, about to attack Jonathan. 02rw7.jpg|Jonathan, about to attack Dio with the Ripple. 315747_249658118409984_1832554447_n.jpg|Another shot of Jonathan sending the Ripple into Dio. 310154_249658078409988_420378710_n.jpg|Jonathan delivering the final blow. 307650_249658108409985_80759323_n.jpg|Another shot of Jonathan finishing Dio. 318436_249657911743338_1330984599_n.jpg|Dio kissing Erina. 398529_295801747128954_201568522_n.jpg|More detailed Designs of Jonathan and Dio, as well as Dark Knights Bruford and Tarkus. 292718_250764428299353_602999498_n.jpg|The Stone Mask, in the second trailer. Videos Phantom Blood subbed trailer JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Trailer (Old) AAU 5th Semester Project - Jojo Compilation JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood - 2004 Test Pilot Trivia *Despite the character's own lack of involvement in the movie, the Japanese comedy duo "Speedwagon", comprised of Jun Idota and Kazuhiro Ozawa, were allowed to voice Dario and Wang Chan respectively.スピードワゴンが声優初挑戦！『ジョジョの奇妙な大冒険 ファントムブラッド』アフレコ現場レポート *On the movie's poster, Jonathan is modeled after Joseph from the cover of Volume 8. Whether or not this was intentional is unknown. *During its theatrical release, the prologue cutscene from the PS2 game was played before the movie. References Site Navigation Category:Animation Category:Film